Don't Tell Boss
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Ziva and Tony are working on the reports but decide to take a break and have some fun


_**Don't tell Boss**_

Tony Dinozzo and Ziva had just finished working on their files and were left alone in the NCIS area. It didn't take long for Tony to be convinced to take his shirt off.

"Are you going next?" He gave Ziva a cheeky smile and it widened as she grabbed him by the waste. The smile quickly faded as he was taken to the ground, "Nice move."

He stood up and grabbed Ziva in a hammerlock, "What do you call this Tony?" She asked.

"We call it a hammerlock." Tony said, "Might not be too effective. Guess you wouldn't know about hammer and wristlocks."

"When I first come to this country." Ziva turned it around and held Tony's arm out and used her other hand to shove his shoulder to the desk, "I use to watch this strange show called Smackdown."

Tony relaxed and smiled, "Ah, a girl after my own heart. You surprise me." He fought to get out of her grasp and they ended up jostling for the best position to gain the advantage, "But then again, I guess you're full of surprises."

They found themselves in each other's grasp and trying to get the other to the floor. Tony ended up behind her and held her in a version of the bear hug, "I think I like this position best of all." He whispered into her ear.

"You know what?" Ziva asked, "So do I."

This line made Tony lose what little concentration he had which was the result Ziva was looking for and she used her leg to trip him up. Even if it was unexpected, it was difficult to do and they ended up trying to get the better position again, "You're getting all sweaty." He couldn't help but smile, "I like that in a woman."

She smiled back, "I'm not the only one." Ziva said.

"You like sweaty women Ziva?" Tony asked.

"No! I mean you're sweaty as well." Ziva screamed out in laughter as she almost got thrown to the floor but it seemed that Tony stopped himself midway through the move. This was an opening that allowed Ziva to grab his arm and flip him over her shoulder. The eyes momentarily closed in pain when his back hit the carpet, "Are you alright Tony?" She was laughing as she knelt down beside him, "I got carried away."

Instead of answering, Tony grabbed her and wrestled her so she now had her back to the carpet and pinned her arms down, "So this is where the umpire counts to three."

"Referee." Tony corrected, "But yeah."

They were both breathing heavy, "Aren't you going to get off me?" Ziva asked as she pretended to struggle.

"Not until you say I'm better than you." Tony answered.

"I was going easy on you." Ziva looked serious.

"No you weren't." Tony answered.

Eventually Tony stood up and put his shirt on and was shocked to see Mcgee at his computer beaming with a childish smile, "Hi there Tony." He said as he looked away from the screen, "Hi Ziva." Ziva had stood and was making her way to the desk.

Tony eyed Mcgee carefully, "Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"No reason." He answered.

"Ok… What do you want Probie?" Tony asked, "I'll give you anything. If this gets to Gibbs we'll be in deep trouble."

"Ohh… Kay." Mcgee replied, "No more calling me Probie and I would like fresh hot coffee each morning when I first come in."

"If I do that you won't tell Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Mcgee noted the triumphant smile that Tony was wearing and watched the two go back to their respective desks, "What was all that about?" He mumbled to himself.

--

Gibbs had been at the top of the stairs and had watched everything unfold. He'd always maintained a professional cold exterior but when he saw Ziva and Tony wrestling each other he smiled… It was cute in a way. There was no sexual intention behind it but he could imagine Tony making every move feel and sound sexual. The two were on the floor together when Mcgee entered the fray. Tony chatted with Mcgee intently before sitting down. It seemed that the young agent was totally oblivious to what had just transpired and of course none of them could see Gibbs. He took a drink of coffee before descending the stairs.

"Have you all finished the reports yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Almost Boss." Tony said, "I just need to get these printed out."

"I thought you were too busy doing other things Dinozzo." Gibbs successfully hid his smile, "Do pray tell why you and Ziva were on the floor on top of each other."

Tony's eyes widened it was like Gibbs had a sixth sense, he knew everything, "It's not what it looked like boss." Ziva was trying to hide her face behind the monitor.

"Well it looked like you two were wrestling." Gibbs said, "If it's not wrestling then what was it you two were doing?"

"No boss, then it's exactly what we were doing." Tony said, "We were wrestling."

"You two were wrestling?" Mcgee asked.

"You didn't know?" Tony looked at him… He had tried to buy the silence off someone who hadn't known there was something to be silent about, "Ouch… hey!" Tony exclaimed as Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head.

"Do that in the gym." Gibbs said, "You hear that both of you?" He walked away, grinning like the Chestire cat from Alice in Wonderland, but he did it so that none of the team could see it.

--

**A/N: Just something I was thinking last night. This is my first NCIS fic. Hope some people will like it.**


End file.
